User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life: Chapter 5- New Info, More Problems
The next morning(well, its really like 5 hours later) Charles wakes up and watches some tv. Then, his phone rings. It says blocked caller, but he answers anyway. "Hello?" Charles says to the person. "You're days are numbered Caldwell, you think you're so smart but you're not, you're a fucking idoit" a person says in a voice changer. "James Earl Jones? Why the hell are you calling my house I'm not George Lucas" Charles says with sarcasm because the person sounds like Darth Vader. "Shut the fuck up! Listen, I know what you're planning and its not going to happen, and I know you're friend Michael's secret and I'll expose it if you don't stop." the person says. "I know it too. And just so you know, you're being a little bitch for using a voice changer, the only person who can get away with it is Black Arrow" Charles says. "Shut up!" the person says. "Listen, if this is Eddie or someone you better shut the fuck up before-(phone hangs up) Hello?" Charles says and then hangs up the phone. Charles then decides to call Michael. "Cluckin Bell how may I help you?" Michael says with his usual sarcasm. "Hey man, are you at work, I need to talk to you right now" Charles says to Michael. "I'm at Queen Industries, meet me in in office. Just promise me you won't bust a vase over my head like last night" Michael says, joking about what happened around 1:30 AM. "I won't i'll meet you over there" Charles says and drives over to Queen Industries. When he gets there he goes up to Michael's office. "Excuse me sir I have a package to deliver, its adressed to someone named Seymour Asses" Charles jokes as he walks in. "Whats up man, what do you want to talk about?" Michael asks Charles. "Well, I need to talk to you about what are we going to do about Eddie & the cops, but first, some asshole who sounded like Darth Vader called me, said my days were numbered, he knows that you're Black Arrow, he said alot of stuf" fCharles says to Michael. "That same asshole made me meet with him on Hove Beach a few days ago" Michael says to Charles. "Well do you know who he is?" Charles asks Michael. "No. But I do know how we can stop Eddie, you join forces with me & be my isdekick. Together we'll be Black Arrow and Anger-Management boy" Michael says, and then jokes at Charles because he has anger. "Ha ha ha" Charles sarcasticaslly says. "But he did mention someone more powerful then Eddie, coming over the horizon" Michael says to Charles. "Interesting" Charles says. "So, now what do you have planned for Eddie?" Michael asks Charles. "Kill him, one way or another" Charles says to Michael. "Or, just hear me out, not be dumbasses and get him arrested, and then you can kill him" Michael says to Charles. "Nah, I just want to kill him" Charles says to Michael. "You know who could really help us out on this: Greg" ichael says, which shocks Charles because the lats time he saw Greg was at Greg's graduation. "Wait, Gregs back from the war? How come you didn't tell me last time I talked to that psycho was at his graduation" Charles says to ichael, but jokes abut the psycho part. "I'll call him to come here, then we'll have a good opinion" Michael says and calls up Greg. Fifteen minutes later Greg shws up. "Hey Michael, hey- wait, Charles?" Greg says, shcked to see Charles hanging out with Michael."Well well Greg Ryder, last time I saw you you were holding onto a bottle like it was your gun" Charles jokes at Greg. "Charles Caldwell, last time I saw you was on tv & on that fucking billboard outside" Greg says, now joking at Charles. "Whats up man?" Charles says and him & Greg shake hands. "Nothin much, living with Michael, I did just get back. There is one thing I have to ask you, how the fuck did you get so famous & rich? I can understand Michael, but you, thats a shock. I'd expect you to be an arms dealer or something" Greg says, and jokes at Charles again. "Well I spent my mney right, and controled my anger" Charles says. "Not last night, he busted a lap over my head" Michael says. "Listen Greg, we need your help with something" Michael says to Greg. "What?" Greg asks Michael. "Well did you hear about the bank robbery in Chinatown a few days ago? Well that was me & some security guards from my company trying to get the money the bank cheated us out of, but we failed. When I gt back to my company's hq I found out that one of the executives under me, a guy named Eddie Matthews, ratted me out to the cops and told me his plan. He put assasin's in Queen Industries to kill people to send a message to Michael & Jimmy Queen. Thats why those murders are happening. Then he got the cops to turn on black arrow, and try to arrest Michael. Then he tried to kill me, but falied, and now is in hiding. Oh, and I found out from someone else who I have no idea who they are that a person is coming over the horizon, and he's stronger then Eddie, which who isn't. But back to Eddie, we need to stop him & kill the assassins. I want to kill Eddie, but Michael says that we should get him arrested, and then kill him. What do you think we should do?" Charles says to Greg. "I don't know man, I'm nt really trying to be a criminal again" Greg says. "Whatever(pulls out a pistol), I'm gonna go kill him" Charles says and stands up. "Wait a minute! Lets be fucking smart! Charles, you can kill him, but lets ruin him first. Ruin what he does, because he's probably going to be starting something to go against me & you, then get him arrested, and if he gets out, kill him" Michael says to Charles. "Okay, thats sounds good" Charles says. "Greg, you want in on it?" Michael asks Greg. "Not really man, I don't want the cops after me again" Greg says. "Okay Greg, if you help us, I'll give you $100K. Deal?" Charles says to Greg. "Okay I'm in" Greg says. "Damn, well you just switched sides quick" Michael says. "I'll do it for the money, and t help you guys out. So, what should we do Charles?" Greg asks Charles. "I know I said I'd never go back to Hong Kong, but now I might have to. I know someone who can help us" Charles says. "When were you in Hong Kong? Wait, don't tell me, you got a mail-order bride there, or was it a mail-order groom?" Michael says with his usuall sarcasm & jokes kicking in. "Ha ha, no. You see, back in 2012 before I moved to Venice, Los Angeles, I was in Hong Kong for about a month or two. I got arrested by this cop who was undercover in the Sun On Yee. The cop's name was Wei... Wei Shen. He'll know how to help us" Charles says. "You're going to get a copto help us take down assassins,cops, and a punk named Eddie? Thats really smart" Michael sarcastically says. "Actually, just so you know, Wei has a history of being violent, even to cops, so he can help us. I'll call him" Charles says, gets out his phone, and calls Wei. "Hello?" Wei says as he answers. "Officer Shen, remember me, its Charles Caldwell, the guy you arrested back in 2012. Listen, I need your help, me & my friend Michael have been betrayed and this guy has the whole police force working for him, and is going to start something to try to fight us. Now we need your help, because you're the only person I know who would know to do in this type of situation, can you come to Liberty City to help us?" Charles says to Wei. "Sure, I'll be there in a few hours" Wei says and hangs up. "He'll be here in a few hours, so I guess we wait until then" Charles says and they wait. A few hours later A few hours later Charles, Michael, and Greg are waiting at the airport near a huntley that Charles borrowed from Aaron. A few minutes later, Wei Shen walks put of the airport. "Wei you bastard, I havent seen you since you were undercover in the Sun On Yee" Charles says to Wei. "Charles, last time I saw you I was chasing you through the streets of Hong Kong, and then when you left" Wei says to Charles. They then shake hands. "Wei, I'd like you to meet my friends Michael Diaz & Greg Ryder" Charles says to Wei. "Hey" Wei says to Greg & Michael. "Whats up?" Greg says to Wei. "I still don't see why you called a cop, what if we have to stop every 10 minutes for doughnuts, and what if he doesn't do anything to the other cops? Then we're going to be members of the 'I'm fucked' club" Michael says, with his sarcasm kicking in. "Well I'm an undercover cop, the rules are different" Wei says to Michael. They then get in the car and drive over to Algonquin. "So, what do you need help with Caldwell?" Wei asks Charles. "Well, I was betrayed by one of the executives under me, because at my company I'm an executive, I'm the 3rd out of 5 in ranking, but I got the biggest office. Anyway I was betrayed by him, and he sent assassins to my friend Michael's company to send a message, and then got the cops to work for him and tried to arrest Michael. Now I want to kill him, but Michael says we should ruin whatever he does and then get him arrested. What do you think we should do?" Charles says to Wei. "I agree with your friend Michael, but to get more information on what this guy is planning, one of you are going to have to go undercover" Wei says. "Well he knows what me & Michael look like(Charles & Michael look at Greg), but he doesn't know what Greg looks like" Charles says. "No guys, I'm not about to go undercover" Greg says. "C'mon Greg, if you do I'll add an extra $10,000" Charles says to Greg. "Okay" Greg says. "But to make sure he's safe you'll need someone else undercover with him" Wei says. "I'll go undercover with him, I'll just shave part of my facial hair and put on a wig, it'll be simple. But we'll need someone else, Wei, will you help us?" Charles says. "Sure, because I owe you since back in Hong Kong. So, while I'm here where will I be staying?" Wei says. "You can crash at my place, just don't blow it up" Charles says to Wei, joking with him. "Okay then" Wei says. "By the way, I hope you still know martial arts, I want to learn that leg breaking move, since you tried to do it on me in hong kong" Charles says, bringing up something that happened. "That was only one time" Wei says. "But you tried to break my leg, and I want to learn that move so I can use it" Charles says. Thye then pull up to Charles' apartment complex, park the car, and go inside. "Hey man, just a quick question, why wouldn't we go to your company's hq to discuss it with the rest of the guys?" Greg asks Charles. "Aaron doesn't like me helping Michael, so fuck him, even though he's a friend & the president, I'd rather help Michael" Charles says to Greg. "So, when should we start on this?" Michael says. "Tomorrow, or something. Why don't we go hit up a bar or something?" Charles says. "I could use a drink" Greg says. "Me too, last time I drank was n the flight" Wei says. "Then it sounds like a plan, lets go" Charles says and all of them go to a bar. At the bar "What would you boys like to drink?" a waitress says to the guys. "Water" Charles says, which causes all of the guys to look at him weird. "You come to a bar and order water? Are you fucking crazy?" Greg says. "I quit drinking(pauses for a minute to see if they react) Nah, I'm just fucking with you, I'll take a beer, but with a water on the side" Charles says. The rest of the guys then order their drinks "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Michael asks Charles. "Well first shave, then go get a black wig, oh and I'll need Greg to go with me, even though thye don't know what you look like Greg, I need you for something" Charles says. "Okay then" Greg says, wondering why Charles needs him. For the next two hours the guys drink, watch sports, and chow down on some food. Charles eats some boneless parmesan garlic wings from Buffalo Wild Wings that he went & got. Then, Charles feels something on his back, the cold steel tip of a pistol. "Michael Diaz? Charles Caldwell?" a guy says to Michael & Charles. "What do you want, we don't have a lap dance if thats what you want" Michael says, with his usual sarcasm, but at the wrong time. "Shut up! this is a message from Eddie Matthews, since he knows one of you is Black Arrow, goodbye" the guy says and puts a pistol to the back of Michael's head, and then violently pushes him forward so he hits the counter. He then holds him down. Wei is about to pull out his pistol, as is Greg, but Charles gives them eye motions to wait. "Hitmen, of course. Is it just you two or do you have a team?" Charles says to both hitmen. "We have a team" the hitman to Charles back says."Why would you tell him that?! Don't be fucking stupid!" the other hitman says. "Come with us, now. If you don't want this to be a bloody mess with all of these people dead, including the fucks with you" the hitman to Michael's back says." "Okay, we'll go, just let me finish my drink" Charles says, grabs onto his beer bottle & a shot, and then busts the bottle in the hitman's (the hitmman that was behind him) face. He then pours the shot on him & grabs a can of hairspray(which is pretty stupid for a bar to have). By now the hitman to Michael's back has realized this, pulls out a pistol, and tries to shoot Charles, but Wei shoots him. Charles then makes a akeshift flamethrower and lights the other hitman on fire. Then, the rest of the hit team busts inn, guns drawn, and start shooting at Greg, Wei, Michael, and Charles, who flip a table for cover. "Hope you brought an extra gun Wei, 'cause I'll need it" Charles says. "Yeah, its around my ankle" Wei says. Charles then grabs the pistol. "We need to find a way to disarm them, without getting ourselves killed" Charles says. "I got an idea. See that scaffolding, shoot that to bring it down on those 3( its a group of 10 besides the two that they just defeated), and then we go fight the rest" Wei says. "Why don't we just look at them like the dramatic starring gopher and cause their minds to explode?" Michael says, with his jokes again. "Michael, not the time to be doing this!" Charles says to Michael. Charles & Wei then shoot the scaffolding, causing it to fall & crush 3 of the hitmen. Charles then jumps over the table, and while the hitman are distracted, shoots their weapons out of their hands. Wei, Michael, and Greg then join in. Michael goes after two and with a few hits, they're down. Wei starts using his martian arts to take some of them down, while Greg is beating the living hell out of the other ones, along with Michael. "Hey Wei, now would be a good time to teach me thta move" Charles says. "Okay then, grabs a hitman, and stomp on their leg, like so" Wei says and does the move. "You try it" Wei says. Charles then does it, breaking the hitman's other leg. "I'm going to love doing this move" Charles says. They then defeat the other hitman, and rush out of the bar, to the car, and then drive back to Charles' apartment. "Why the fuck did that happen?!" Greg says. "I have a feeling why. Eddie found out that Michael's Black Arrow and wants him & me dead" Charles says. "Now what Charles? Are we moving up the plans or what?" Wei says. "No we'll still do it tomorrow, but now, lets do it 100% more times violent" Charles says. For the rest of the day they just chill. Category:Blog posts